


Dream

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Series: Virgil Comes to Night Vale [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, This is just a thing, the character count will increase eventually, this au will probably be complicated, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Virgil has a dream. It's very foreboding.He sees a person he knows, but he doesn't actually know him.What's going on?





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The first work in an AU. This one's pretty short.

Virgil stared up at the sky. Yellow helicopters. He didn’t know what they meant, but somehow he did.

“They’re back.” The voice next to him was a strange mix of familiar and strange. “Son of a bitch.”

He knew that the man next to him didn’t usually curse, somehow, despite not knowing him.

He turned his eyes from the hypnotising helicopters to look at this man. He had chocolate brown skin and dark curls that came down to hang next to his face. He had hands shoved in the pockets of his lab coat, a grim expression on his face.

“We have to tell Cecil,” Virgil heard himself say.

The man shook his head. “He definitely already knows.”

The man walked over to the car, pulling out a hand-held radio. He clicked it on. Sure enough, a voice poured out of it about how Strex was back, somehow, some way. He sounded…scared.

'Virgil'

Then Virgil bolted up in his bed, gripping his chest, and wondering what the hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. I know there isn't much to comment on, but...


End file.
